


People Like Us

by dawndusk47



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, SCP-4231, brief mention of eating disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawndusk47/pseuds/dawndusk47
Summary: She was doing so well for a second there. Then a weird reality anchor arrived at the Site.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57





	1. Normalcy

From: [REDACTED]  
To: [REDACTED]  
Subject: SCP-166 Updated Case File

To whom it may concern,  
It has come to my attention that SCP-166’s case file has been severely neglected in the past few years. The deceased Dr. ████’s behavior was quite unprofessional in this regard. SCP-166’s primary psychologist, Dr. Casey, has requested the following changes to me, which I will now relay to you:

  * All instances of “male” to be changed to “sperm-producing persons”  

  * SCP-166 has requested access to weekly haircuts. This has been granted.  

  * Replace “late teens” with “mid-twenties” 
  * The following clarifications:  

    * ~~As even the lightest clothing tends to cause pressure ulcers (bedsores), within 45 minutes of constant wear, SCP-166 is allowed to go nude for medical purposes. Garments and bed linens are to be made of long-staple cotton, and should be changed weekly~~  
**03 – ██ – 2016: As SCP-166 grows in age, clothing has caused more severe reactions. Within 45 minutes of constant wear, subject experiences pressure ulcers (bedsores), urticaria (hives), severe itching, abdominal pain, chest tightness, difficulty breathing, and eventual anaphylaxis 1.  
12 – ██ – 2016: It has been found that SCP-166 shows no reaction to both natural and synthetic spider silk garments. Subject has chosen to wear these garments at all times, with the exception of bathing and medical purposes.**
  * **02 – ██ – 2016: Subject no longer requires human semen as its only substance. Normal human food is now a required substance.**
  * The following modifications:  

  * SCP-166 is noted for her unusual effect upon human ~~males~~ **persons who produce viable sperm.** Upon establishing visual contact with SCP-166, ~~100%~~ **99%** of human **cisgender** males tested attempted immediate sexual contact, regardless of their normal sexual orientation. **This statistic has also been observed in persons who do not identify as male.** In approximately 70% of these test subjects, the impulse faded after being removed from SCP-166's presence. In ~~30%~~ **29%** of these cases, however, the desire turned into obsession, resulting in violent attempts to gain access to SCP-166. Class-A amnestics were efficacious in 43% of these cases; the remainder required termination. **The remainder 1% of cases were not affected by SCP-166 and were diagnosed with azoospermia.**

****

  * **Addendum 166-G: SCP-166 has been diagnosed with the following mental illnesses:  
**
    * **Severe panic disorder  
**
    * **Moderate depression  
**
    * **Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD)  
**
    * **Binge eating disorder  
**
      * **Controlled, weekly therapy required to prevent relapse  
**
    * **Androphobia (fear of men)  
**
      * **Currently undergoing exposure therapy with Dr. Jack Bright  
**
    * **Haphephobia (fear of being touched)  
**
      * **Currently undergoing exposure therapy with Dr. Reese Casey**
  * **1: Incident 166-E: After an hour of constant wear of a cotton garment, subject went into anaphylactic shock. Resuscitated successfully.**

I would also like to request the following be added with a Level 5 classification: 

**Classified Addendum A: It has been confirmed through DNA testing that SCP-166 is the child of SCP-4231-A and SCP-4231-B. Subject shows no signs of being a Type Green.  
Classified Addendum B: All personnel Level 4 and below who are connected to Dr. Alto Clef are not permitted to interact with SCP-166.**

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Best regards,  
Site 17 Humanoid Containment Director  
Dr. ████████




* * *

  


When her patient requested an appointment outside, this wasn’t what Dr. Casey thought of. The subject’s favorite spot on this inhabited island was on the edge of a lake surrounded almost completely by trees. It was an absolutely beautiful spot, untouched by mankind. It was even pretty when the weather was bad. She frequently watched her patient listen to music or draw here. What Casey completely missed was the skip setting up booby traps everywhere nearby the lake. 

In front of her were several trip lines made out of vines exactly at ankle height. A few feet in front of those were a few boards with rusty nails sticking out, for anyone unlucky enough to trip. She also saw a large, heavy branch suspended in the trees, ready to swing. The entire path seemed to come straight out of Home Alone. The traps are quite obvious to the trained eye, but Casey could guess that they would be ignored by someone in a crazed state. 

On the other side of all of these traps, was her patient. SCP-166 sat on a tree stump with her feet propped up on a log. She’s sipping tea from a patterned mug without a care in the world. “Hello doctor!” she called out pleasantly. “Come join me, the lake is gorgeous today!”

“Hello Meri,” Casey called back. “I… would love to, but um… how do I get over there?”

Meri shrugged. “I dunno, I just step over everything.”

Casey grimaced. “I would…really rather not.” Who knows how many booby traps were hidden? The path was surrounded by dense trees. It would be a struggle, but she could get there. “I might just… go around.” 

“Ok, sounds good. Just watch out for the tiger traps.”

There’s a brief pause while Casey processed this information. And with such dense foliage… Well, no way in hell is she risking that. “Are there any safe paths to where you are?”

Meri just blinked. “What would be the point of all my hard work then?”

Casey just sighed. She took the clipboard she was holding and placed it under her armpit, her hands in her lab coat pockets. “Meri, I can’t get over there without a safe path. General protocol.”

Meri made a face. “Dang.” She slowly got up from her position, being careful not to spill her tea. “Guess I’ll go over there then.” She stepped over all of her trip lines and boards, including stepping over something invisible. Whether she was messing around or that line was truly invisible, Casey didn’t know.

Meri stepped over the last trip line, now right next to her psychologist. “Let’s just go to your office then.” She seemed a little defeated, but still a bit cheery. She smiled a smile that almost seemed too wide for her face. The two women started walking back across the small island. 

“How did you even learn to do all of these booby traps?” Casey asked, tired.

“Heh…booby,” Meri smirked. “You know that library you guys let me into sometimes? I found a survival’s guide.” She took a sip from her tea. “Don’t know how old it was. Since all this seems to be from cartoons.”

“Any other traps I need to know about?”

“Nah, that little area is it. Although, I’m planning on securing my chamber next!”

Casey popped her jaw. “I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to my boss… Do you feel safe on the other side at least?”

“Eh, safer than usual.”

It was quiet for a second. Casey frowned as she thought about how to word her next question exactly. “Meri… what about your guards? People with guns follow you everywhere. You’re completely safe, even here, even if it seems like you’re isolated.”

Meri stared straight ahead, her smile fading a slight bit. “What if they die?” she said a little quietly. She sipped her drink.

Had guards died while protecting her before? Casey stopped herself from asking. Now that Meri’s file had been updated, she needed to look at the incidents reports again.

“Back-up is always close by, I suppose.” She ended up replying with.

Meri didn’t say anything. Casey nodded, taking the lack of response to mean that the conversation was done. They walked in silence for a second.

Meri dumped the rest of her tea into her mouth, swishing it around before swallowing. She pushed Casey lightly. “Race ya there!” With her teacup tipped to the side, she ran as fast as her little boots could carry her across the branches and roots. Casey stopped for a second for a sigh, and then ran off after her patient. 

They ran and jogged for the rest of the hike to the only manmade building on the entire island.

* * *

  


This shrink was more patient than the others, he thought. He had been completely silent for 10 minutes straight, only focusing on a drawing and pencil in his hand, trying to force her to give up. He made sure to theatrically hold the paper up to the light, to close one eye and hold his thumb up to measure… something. He didn’t allow the old, grey-haired woman to see it just yet. It wasn’t done yet and it was oh so embarrassing. 

11 minutes. No questions answered. No progress made whatsoever. Most would’ve just given up a long time ago. He had to have broken his record of silence in one annual psych meeting.

“Doctor.” The older woman said, with a twinge of frustration in her voice. “Do you recognize this woman?”

He looked up from his drawing briefly. Right smack dab in his face was a photograph of a young woman. She was sitting on a bed in a white, sterile chamber. She had long, thick blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and a long black and white dress. Her wide smile reminded him of his own. She had her mother’s eyes, but they looked kind. She looked happy.

Of course he recognized her. 

“Nope,” he said quickly, completely forgetting his record-breaking silence. He returned to his drawing as he pushed a ball back down his throat, hoping that she didn’t notice. 

“You have nothing to say?” the psych said. “Nothing at all? About her looks, her clothes, her environment?”

“Nah. Hey, are we almost done? It’s Bright’s lunch time and I need to check and see if this is anatomically correct.” He finally turns his paper around to reveal an artist’s rendition of SCP-682’s penis. Easily the largest, most detailed drawing of a penis this old hag had ever seen. A square trying to resemble SCP-079 was in the background, with a bloody “nose”.

The psych, clearly trying not to react, glared at him. “Get out of my office.” 

He doesn’t think he’s ever gotten out of a psych’s office so fast before.

When he snuck back in later that night, he was devastated to find the ashes of the picture in the incinerator. The professional side of him wouldn’t have had it any other way but… god damn it. 

She had grown up so much.

* * *

  


_CLANG_

Meri woke up with a start. A loud noise from her dream still echoed in her ears. Rubbing her eyes, she stayed perfectly silent and still to make sure she was alone. The room responded back with absolute quiet 

Satisfied, Meri got out of bed and went into her little bathroom, washing her face with cold water in the dinky sink. She looked intently into her tea-brown eyes. There had been times when she could’ve sworn her pupils would change, from the normal human roundness to a rectangular shape. It was always in the corner of her eye and she wasn’t even sure if it was real or a trick of the light. If her doctors knew what was going on, they weren’t telling her. 

It didn’t happen tonight, so Meri turned off the bathroom light and started the short trek back to her bed. But she stopped when she saw a red blinking light. 

She turned the main chamber light on, wincing at the harsh industrial lights. In the middle of her room, she saw a small, circular device, almost like a disc. A tiny, red light blinked at her on the very top. How did she miss this? 

She slowly walked around the perimeter of her room, keeping an eye on the device at all times, until she got to the metal door. She knocked as loudly as she could. 

Meri heard buttons being pressed on the other side of the door. When it opened, two large and muscular women stood before her with terrifying guns. 

“Everything alright?” one asked. She was new, and Meri hadn’t memorized her name yet. 

“Yeah, except-“ she pointed to the machine. “What’s that?” 

Both guards looked at each other, visibly confused. The older guard, named Ruth, walked into the room while the newbie stayed out front. Meri geared herself up to run out should the order be given. 

Ruth cautiously poked at the device with the end of her rifle. When nothing happened, she picked it up and turned it around in her hands. “It’s a Scantron Reality Anchor,” Ruth finally said. She turned towards Meri. “How did it get in here?” 

Meri shrugged, not fully releasing her anxiety. “Dunno. It wasn’t here when I went to bed.” 

The newbie was clearly suspicious at this, if the look on her face was anything to go on, but her commander just smiled warmly at Meri. “We’ll get it looked at, don’t worry.” 

Meri gave them a nod goodnight and went back to bed, holding a small pillow tightly. She gave a small prayer before going to sleep.

* * *

  


“Don’t you think it’s weird? That a reality anchor would just somehow end up in her room? She either stole it or someone snuck in.” 

“You’re thinking too normal, cadet. Remember where you work, you’re not in a prison anymore. And besides, if there’s anything you learn about 166, let it be this: 

She never lies.”


	2. Baby

It first remembered a house. It took several years to think again. It remembered a baby. It took 10 years to think again. It remembered anger.

* * *

  


It had been happening for a while now. Every night, at some point between midnight and 4am, the reality anchor would appear in Meri’s room again. She would wake up whenever it dropped onto her metal floors, she would summon her guards, and they would take it out and say goodnight. 

3 weeks or a month in, Meri laid awake in her bed, hoping to watch the anchor materialize. She stared at the red rug with a brown border in the middle of her floor. The doctors hadn’t told her anything, but she knew that they were experimenting with it. One of them would come up to her occasionally and say something along the lines of “Let us know if it comes back.” She didn’t know what they were doing, but it wasn’t working, whatever it was. It always came back, every night, around the same time, in the same place. 

As Meri stared at the floor, occasionally glancing up at the clock on the wall, she fiddled with her MP3 player. Was that what it was called? That’s what Dr. Bright called it when she gave it to her on her last birthday. But Dr. Casey didn’t know what it was. It was a small, handheld music player, modified to only have speakers and no headphone jack. Sky blue, all kinds of music note decals covered it, with the exception being the middle of the back where the SCP logo was lasered on. She turned on a soft gospel song.

One, and only one, of the music notes was slightly darker than the rest. And it was tiny. Thinking it was a mistake, she asked Bright about it. She would’ve been satisfied with a dismissed shrug. But instead, Bright just gave a mischievous smile.

“That’s classified.”

Meri rubbed a thumb over the music note. She didn’t know the name of the note, nor what it meant. She kept forgetting to look it up. Her eyes started to droop. She'd look it up in the morning.

“….dana…”

Meri opened her eyes wide. She paused her music. 

“…Meridana…”

Definitely hearing her name, she shot up from her bed. Where was it coming from? She felt eyes watching behind her. Slowly turning around, she faced her tall, full body mirror right next to her desk. Other than herself, there was another figure behind her. Meri slowly moved her head, but the figure moved with the corner of her eye. She could barely see what it was, but it was tall and had antlers. 

It seemed to step closer. 

“…miss…you…idana…”

Meri stepped up to the mirror, placing her hand where the figure was in her vision. Tears in her eyes made it harder to see. The voice was feminine and almost calming. 

“Who are you?” Meri’s voice shook harder than she thought it would.

“…don’t…cry…know…me…” The figure was right behind her now. It reached its arm out. Meri tried to move. She fought and struggled and jerked and screamed but her body didn’t react. Her heart pounded and palpitated. 

“…my…ba…by…”

The tiniest little brushes on Meri's shoulder. And just like that, the figure was gone. Meri’s joints popped and cracked as she slowly moved them away from the mirror. Tears stained her face, and she quickly wiped them away. 

Once her vision was clear, she saw the reality anchor in the middle of her room.


	3. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not usually one to make author's notes, so I'll keep this short. I just turned in my last final yesterday, so I'll finally be graduating college! The grind and hiatus are over! Seriously, thank you to everyone who has read, kudoed, commented, etc. It helped so much with everything. <3

Whoever came up with the term “fabric of reality” must’ve been a reality bender. If Meri focused really hard, she could feel it. A blanket of an invisible force smothered her. But she could never manipulate it, no matter how hard she tried to break free from the blanket.

Meri scratched the wooden desk, trying to feel the threads keeping it together. They seemed to slip right through her fingers, and the only thing she felt was wood. 

A couple of snaps in her face woke her up. 

“You good?” A black woman with tight curls and red eyes sat across the desk from Meri. 

Meri blinked hard, looking around the sterile office. Dr. Bright’s office. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she said, her voice cracking. 

“Yeah? What did I just say?” Bright asked. Meri couldn’t tell if they were concerned or annoyed. Maybe a mixture? Maybe they were unsure themselves. 

There was a pause as Meri’s mind started to race. She started to hyperventilate “I…I don’t know.” 

Both eyebrows were raised now. “What’s the last thing you remember?” Definitely concern here. 

Meri shook her head. Her breathing got worse. The new mark on her shoulder started to itch. “Having breakfast. I don’t remember when or how I got here, or what we were talking about, or who my guards are today, or-” 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, it’s ok, just breathe.” Bright pushed a box of tissues over, but Meri didn’t take any. She curled up into a ball in her chair, waiting for tears that weren't coming. Bright went to reach for her hands but stopped. 

Meri swiped and slapped at her shoulder, hopefully killing the fire ants burrowing their way through her shoulder. But there were no insects. 

Bright finally sighed. “Kid, look. I’m not a psychologist…yet. We’re just supposed to chat, right?” Meri nodded. “So…I’m not good at the whole, uh, consoling, panic attack, trauma thing, yet. If I called Casey, would that help you?” 

After a shakey breath, Meri nodded again. “It’s that anchor, isn’t it? It has to be, it’s the only thing that’s changed.” 

Bright just shrugged. “Gonna be honest kid, I don’t know. And I’m so used to blackouts that they don’t scare me anymore. But listen-” they got out of their chair and kneeled in front of Meri, forcing eye contact. “We’re going to figure out what’s going on, ok? I’ll set up accommodations for you to get a temporary chamber while we look into this." 

Meri took a deep breath and uncurled herself. “Why are you doing this?” 

“Doing what?” 

“I don’t know… being nice to me I guess?” 

Bright smirked. “The official reason is because it’s my job. That and, if I help you out, I get a favor out of a friend.” 

Meri just scoffed. “Do you ever tell the whole truth?” 

“Nope.” The door opened and a few armed guards entered. Bright nodded his head towards them. “Get outta here kid.”

* * *

  


Meri woke up slowly. As her eyes opened, she recognized the logged walls of her cabin. Feeling safe on the island, she closed her eyes again. As her brain woke up, a thought came to her that made her heart palpitate. Didn’t she go to sleep in her containment chamber?

Shooting up from her bed, Meri looked around. Her cabin seemed normal. A lamp lit up her room in a warm, homey light, unlike the LED lights in her chamber. Across the bed was a fake fireplace. The curtains and carpet were a welcoming maroon. The only thing out of the ordinary was that she couldn’t see the dates on the calendar pinned on the wall. They were fuzzy, like she suddenly needed glasses. She got out of bed to take a closer look, when a tap came from the window.

A small, black cat scratched the window with its paw. Meri looked at the cat and frowned. She thought there were no cats on the island. She opened her window, allowing the cat to jump into the cabin.  


It kneaded the blankets on the bed a few times before sitting. It stared intensely at Meri.  


“Hi, little one,” Meri said in a sing-song voice. She reached out a hand. “I’ve never seen a cat around here before. Are you hungry?”  


The cat didn’t react to her hand or her words. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then, it smiled. A wide one, from ear to ear. Its mouth filled with human-like teeth. It just sat there. Staring. Smiling.  


Meri gasped and pulled her hand back. Her eyes widened, but she didn’t dare move. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. She finally took a deep breath.  


“Nope. No. Nah. No thanks.”  


She continued muttering to herself as she stepped towards the door, never breaking eye contact with the cat. She unlatched a lock, as well as several deadlocks. The cat only smiled. It didn’t even seem to breathe.  


Opening the door, Meri suddenly broke eye contact and ran outside, slamming the door behind her. Letting go of her breath, she walked away from the cabin, occasionally looking behind her.  


The island was cold. Baby blue spread across the clouds, just after dawn. It was quiet. Walking in the direction of the small facility nearby, Meri felt the dirt and bark mulch scratching against her bare feet. A bird landed in front of her. It gave the ground a quick peck, then looked up at Meri. Its beak stretched into a smile, with the same human teeth.  


Another bird joined. Then another. Then another. Soon, a whole flock of Cheshire smiling birds stared at Meri.  


She started to giggle. “Ok guys, you got me!” She held her arms outstretched and turned around. “You can stop whatever it is you’re doing now!” she yelled at the sky. “I know what’s happening! I get it! You can stop now!”  


Nothing. No response. No chirps, no wind, no branches breaking, nothing. The forest seemed dead.  


“…Hello?” Meri’s breath started shaking. Looking behind her, the birds didn’t move an inch. Their eyes seemed to move with her, perpetually staring. If it weren’t for that, she could’ve assumed they were statues.  


A deer in Meri’s peripheral vision caught her attention. It grazed on the grass, as if nothing was wrong. Meri slowly stepped towards it. It shot it’s head up, at stared her down with beady eyes. It didn’t run, nor did it smile. Meri got closer, closer, closer.  


She reached out a hand. The deer placed its snout underneath her hand. Meri slowly ran her hand against the brown fur. It closed its eyes, like it enjoyed being pet.  


A wave of emotions struck Meri. She frowned and cocked her head as tears involuntarily escaped her eyes. The fur felt way too warm, way too inviting.  


“…Mom?”  


Bite. Bitten. The deer bit Meri’s hand. The teeth were human.  


Screaming in pain and shock, Meri pulled her hand away, the canines scraping across her skin. She bolted as soon as she was free.  


The direction didn’t matter. The destination didn’t matter. There was no plan. Meri just ran. Holding her bleeding hand, she sprinted across the grass, not realizing until too late that she was off the path. She jumped over roots and branches and ran through blackberry bushes and poison ivy. Tears from a sense of betrayal blurred her vision. A small glance behind her revealed an entire forest was chasing her. Squirrels, skunks, owls, small birds, cats, dogs, frogs, insects. Eyes wide, not blinking, smiling, and chasing.  


An old tree with low branches caught Meri’s attention. She clambered up as quickly as she could, ignoring the splinters and cuts on her bare feet. Grabbing one branch after another, she pulled herself up with strength she didn’t have before, until she finally reached a sturdy branch. Standing up against the base of the tree, she looked down. Around 15 feet below, a gathering of animals piled on top of one another. But, without seeing her, they instinctively moved out of the way of a woman who placed herself in the middle of the crowd.  


Dirty blonde, with hoofs for feet and fur across her legs, and tall, branching antlers. The woman’s hair and antlers were filled with leaves and flowers, like she had been sleeping on the forest floor for years. Her eyes were a dark coffee brown, the same as Meri’s. She looked up at Meri calmly, with her hands clasped behind her back. With a smile that could’ve been described as ‘kind,’ she cocked her head slightly. “Hello darling.”  


A sudden pain from Meri’s hand and shoulder caused her stumble, but she straddled the branch and held onto it with her unaffected hand. Breathing hard and shaking, she looked up to try and find a higher branch, but they were all out of reach. She let out a little shriek when she felt small pains on her arm. The smiling birds had flown up to her level and were pecking her. Blood started to drip from the puncture wounds. Squirrels and cats started to climb the tree.  


Meri swiped at the birds and tried to find her balance to sit up, but they continued to swarm her and started pecking her face. With a death grip on the shaking branch and blinking as much as the birds would let her, she set her sights on a lower branch. She hid her face and took a few deep breaths, ignoring the growing pains on her arms and hands. Swinging a leg to one side, she jumped.  


She landed on the branch. But immediately lost her balance.  


Meri hit the ground hard on her back and she felt something pop. Before she could register the pain, the animals were all over her. Pecks, bites, scratches, growling, barking, hurt, hurt, hurt. Screaming, crying, hiding her face with her arms, she tried to roll over onto her stomach. Her arms were pried away from her face by two dogs, and the attacks stopped. Two hands cupped her face, sharp fingernails like a knife against her skin. The thumbs and index fingers forced her eyes open.  


The woman brought her face close to Meri’s and smirked like her animals. “Come now darling. You don’t hate me that much, do you?” Her fingernails dug into Meri’s skin more and more and more, then started pulling upwards, pulling pulling pulling.  


Meri woke up back in the cabin screaming. A cold sweat, tears, heavy breathing, and her head hurt. It hurt so bad. In two places at the top of her scalp. It felt like a drill inside of her skull was digging its way out. She fell out of bed and crawled to the bathroom, using the sink as leverage to stand. She stared into the mirror, blood dripping down her face and hair. Two stumps on her head, she watched as branching bones started rapidly growing. She stood there with her mouth agape, wanting to scream from the pain, but she couldn’t find a voice. She stumbled onto the wall, watching the blood drip onto the floor. As her vision narrowed and her arms and legs started to fall asleep, she opened a panel in her wall, revealing a small red button. She pressed it and allowed herself to fall to her knees.  


The new and growing weight on her hand made her top heavy. She dry-heaved as she crawled back into the main room. Her vision started to tunnel, thoughts and memories ramming into her mind.  


A house. Flowers. A house. Trees. Trees. Prison chambers chains a book a lake lake lake rocks blood screams touching lake man who lies lies lies “You’re lying!” lies lies lies anger lies anger yells anger screams anger threads reality power anger power scared weak tired man beneath you lying cheating whore francis lies lilies lilies die lily water lily boiling lily baby lily dead lily Meri didn’t know she was screaming. In a small second of mental clarity, she looked up at the two-armed guards looking at her with wide eyes. As tunnel vision started to close, she rasped to them.

“I’m sorry.”

* * *

  


“Hello, thank you for choosing Domino’s Pizza, where we bake the shittest cardboard pizza, may I take-”  


“Get your ass over here now!”  


“Jesus Christ, Bright. At least buy me dinner first-”  


“It’s 166.”  


“…what?”  


“It’s 166, she’s absolutely manic right now, she has antlers, get over here before O5 finds out I called-”  


_-click-_


End file.
